Water and Wind
by SoulSavior71
Summary: One-Shot. "Because when I'm at my weakest you always help me stand up again." "How?" "By being there with me." Lettuce X Oc


**Water and Wind**

**A/N: Hey people! Here with another one-shot, but this one is about my OC and Lettuce. I'm gonna make a bunch of one-shots about the Mew girls and my OCs that'll range from romance, drama, angst, humor, friendship and a bunch of other things. So without further ado enjoy this one-shot!**

_'__I'm so tired and exhausted I just want to give up.' _I thought to myself as I stood up panting. This monster appeared out of nowhere and started attacking everything in sight as usual me and the girls came to take it out. Yet things took a turn for the worst when we found out this monster was more powerful than the ones we fought and we had to call the boys for back up. Daniel and Hunter were using their powers to try and hold it off and Tyson and Jason were trying to find a way to destroy it. But their was someone missing..

_'Dami-' _I thought before I was cut off by a yell.

"Lettuce! Look out!" Zoey yelled out.

As I turned I froze in shock and fear. While I was in my thoughts the monster somehow appeared behind me with his claws inches away from my face. I knew then and there I was going to die. But-

"Any last words Mew Mew?" it asked me.

_'I don't want to die..'_

"No? Are you sure? This is your last chance~" it said in a taunting voice.

_'I don't want to die.'_

"Well then, Die!" it screamed with a mad glint in its eyes.

_'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' _I screamed in my head as his claws came closer and closer. I shut my eyes waiting for my end.

"Lettuce!"

_CLANG!_

I hesitantly opened my eyes to see what happened and there in front of me was Damian with his sword blocking the claws. My eyes opened even wider when I saw the gash on his arm as it dripped blood.

"Damian? Why would you-" I started, but was cut off by him.

"Why? because I refuse to let you get hurt." he said and slashed at the monster that jumped away from us.

"Awwww! Isn't that cute your little boyfriend has come to save you." it said in a teasing voice as me and Damian blushed a deep red.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" he yelled and went to attack, but I stopped him.

"Damian let's finish him together. Okay?" I asked meekly as he turned and faced me while his green eyes shined from behind his eye mask.

"Yeah. Together." he said with determination,

"Lettuce Castanets!" I yelled as water rushed at the monster.

"Wind Blades!" Damian yelled as his sword released blades of wind that combined with my attack and hit the monster, destroying it.

**(Time Skip)**

As we came back to our joint base we turned back to normal as Elliot explained why the monsters had gotten stronger.

"As it turns out they are only strong because someone is giving them doses of a concentrated serum that boosts their power to incredible heights and further information about it is can't be found." he said to everyone, but the boys didn't care because Damian and Tyson were arguing, Hunter was dozing off, Jason was playing around and Daniel just didn't care.

"Darn it! Hunter wake up this instant!" Elliot yelled as he threw a book at Hunter who woke up with a scream.

"AAAHHH! I'M UP! I'M UP!"

"Jason! Stop messing with my stuff!" he yelled at the boy who just stuck his tongue out and ran away.

"You'll never catch me!"

"Daniel! At least look like your interested!" he yelled at oldest of the boy's team who just shrugged in response.

"And you two stop arguing!" he shouted at the remaining two who just ignored him and continued arguing. Before Daniel went over to them and bashed their heads together as they fell to the ground in pain.

"Thank you Daniel. Now we'll stay here for the night and try to find out what the serum is made of" he told us and continued typing on the computer.

As we all left to do something I found Damian sitting outside staring at the stars and decided to join him.

"Hey. Bridgette." he greeted me.

"Hi. Damian." I said back with a timid smile.

"So did you need something?" he asked me.

"Yes. I just wanted to say thank you." I told him and I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Hmm. For what?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because when I'm at my weakest you always help me stand up again." I said and felt my cheeks getting warmer.

"How?" he questioned.

"By being there with me." I said with a smile and I saw that his cheeks were tinted a light pink.

"Well just so you know I'll always be there when you need me." he told me with a small smile on his face.

"Awwwwwwww! I'm gonna tell everyone what I heard~" a third voice said as we turned and saw it was Jason. He was smiling mischievously and I could feel something was going to happen. You have no idea how right I was.

"Jason I swear if you tell anyone I'm gonna hurt you!" Damian yelled at the younger boy as Jason turned and ran with Damian hot on his trail.

I couldn't help, but smile at the scene and went to try and stop Damian from hurting I couldn't help, but think one thing.

_'Damian I know you'll be there for me, but I'll also be there for you. That's a promise.'_

**A/N: Sooooo? What did you think? Like it? Don't like it? Tell me in a review. Bye~**


End file.
